Your Hair in the Moonlight
by Patricia Sage
Summary: "When he opened the door, however, the teacher stopped in his tracks. It wasn't that it was unusual for some of his Glee kids to use the auditorium to perform in their spare time—that happened all the time. No, it was the song that they were singing. Mr. Shuester had found his inspiration."


**Your Hair in the Moonlight**

**Author's Note: This one is based off a prompt from the fantabulous AngelisIgniRelucent, my angel. She wanted a story where Kurt and Blaine are in some kind of situation with 'Another Day' from RENT. Also, we both love the line about "your hair in the moonlight" so that's where the title came from. This is set in Season 3, so all the seniors are here. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or RENT.**

Mr. Shuester was running out of ideas.

It was surprisingly hard to think of different ideas for a theme in Glee Club each week. He'd tried many different things, but nowadays he found himself either repeating ideas or thinking of really lame ones.

So, with an expected new theme approaching, Mr. Shue was on the lookout for anything that might give him inspiration. Maybe songs that had to do with lunch? Terrible. Songs about friendship? Cheesy. Songs about struggles? Been done before. Maybe, he could do a week based around songs from a certain musical.

He discussed this with Emma during his free period and she was fairly supportive of the idea. However, she did give him a fairly stern talk.

"Now, Will, just because this is a theme that Rachel will be all over, don't let her get all the solos, okay? Because, even though it's definitely up her alley, it's also a passion of a lot of the other Glee kids. For instance, Kurt is just as much of a Broadway fanatic as Rachel is. Blaine can sing anything. Tina likes that kind of music, too." She looked up at him with a firm understanding in her big brown eyes, "Make sure that Finn and Rachel don't steal everything, okay?"

He grasped her hand to let her know that he had heard her loud and clear. "Thanks Emma. I'll let the others shine, too."

"See? Now you're getting new ideas."

However, even though he had a general thought of what to do, he still didn't know which musical they should focus on.

Still thinking hard, Mr. Shuester realized that he had forgotten his bag in the auditorium. He started on his way there to get it. When he opened the door, however, the teacher stopped in his tracks.

It wasn't that it was unusual for some of his Glee kids to use the auditorium to perform in their spare time—that happened all the time. No, it was the song that they were singing.

Mr. Shuester had found his inspiration.

Brad was sitting at the piano, skillfully playing a familiar accompaniment as two boys danced around in the spotlight, singing their hearts out. 'I'll Cover You' from _RENT _was perfect for Kurt and Blaine. Even though Blaine sang the octave up on Collins' part, their harmonies were flawless. They flirtatiously chased each-other across the stage and the chemistry between them as they performed was almost palpable.

Mr. Shuester felt kind of bad that Kurt and Blaine never really felt comfortable enough to perform like this in front of everyone else. There were fleeting touches, holding hands, and physical contact that was missing whenever they knew they had company (besides Brad, because he doesn't count).

When the song came to a close, the choir director stepped down the aisle between the seats, clapping. Blaine and Kurt blushed a little when they realized that they hadn't been alone during the performance. "Mr. Shuester, what are you doing here?" Kurt called out as their teacher got closer to the stage. Brad mysteriously crept off the stage without anyone noticing.

"You guys rocked that song," Mr. Shuester said, leaning up against the stage.

"Thanks," Blaine muttered.

The teacher grabbed his bag from the edge of the stage where he had left it. "No, thank _you_!" he called out, making his way out of the auditorium and leaving two slightly confused boys in his wake.

* * *

At the next Glee rehearsal, Mr. Shue had everything settled in his mind. "Alright, guys. I've got a song for us to work on!" he said enthusiastically, waving the stack of sheet music in the air.

"What is it, Mr. Shuester? Tell me quickly so that I can get in the right mindset," Rachel said, staring off into the distance dramatically.

"Um, alright," The teacher said, returning to his excited tone of voice. "It's called 'Another Day' from—"

Rachel, Kurt and Blaine cut him off before he could finish his sentence, "RENT!"

The room was filled with general excitement and confusion. Excitement from the musical lovers and confusion from the others who had no idea what everyone was talking about.

Rachel stood up and addressed the room in her usual bossy way, "Okay, so, obviously Finn and I will be playing Roger and Mimi, but don't worry about us. I made Finn watch _RENT_ with me a couple weeks ago and he's perfectly able to handle it. I've already thought up some choreography, so the rest of you will be standing near the back of the stage for when your part will come—"

"Rachel," Mr. Shue tried to cut in.

"—and I'm not sure what we're going to do about the lyrics referring to drugs, but I really approve of this song for Finn and me, Mr. Shue, so thank you for that choice, and—"

Mr. Shuester hated to yell, he really did, but he had to shut this girl up somehow, "RACHEL!"

She turned to him, a stunned look on her face. "What?"

"I haven't assigned the parts, yet," he said gently.

Rachel looked scandalized, "What? Finn and I _are_ getting the solo, right?"

The teacher took a deep breath, trying to prepare for the upcoming explosion. "Well…no."

As Rachel started to rant, Finn quickly stood up from his seat and grabbed his girlfriend, leading her gently out into the hallway and muttering to her in a calming voice. Mr. Shuester was immensely grateful. Tina spoke up when the room was quiet, "So, who's going to be Mimi and Roger?"

Mr. Shue turned back to the seated kids, with a little smile on his face. "Well, I was thinking that maybe Kurt and Blaine could take the solo."

The two boys in question raised their eyebrows in surprise, but delighted smiles quickly took over their faces soon after. "Are you serious?" Kurt asked, and Mr. Shuester felt bad, because Kurt rarely got any solos, especially the ones that Rachel claimed for herself.

"Wait," Puck interjected, "Mimi's a girl, right?"

Blaine turned around before their teacher could reply, "Well, yeah, but the part is definitely in Kurt's range and it's not like we haven't done some gender-bending in songs before. I think it's a fantastic choice." He turned back in his seat to grin at Mr. Shue.

"Thank you, Blaine," Mr. Shuester said, "Now, how about we get in our places and start practicing? Sam, could you hand out this sheet music for me?"

* * *

'Another Day' was a fantastic number. Kurt and Blaine sung like they had performed together their whole lives and everyone else backed them up wonderfully (minus Rachel, who pouted for the first couple of practices, then gave up and joined the chorus.) The chemistry and pure emotion that was projected moved everyone watching. And Mr. Shuester was satisfied with his ideas, his kids, and with himself, once more.

_I can't control_

_My destiny_

_I trust my soul_

_My only goal is just_

_To be_

_There's only now_

_There's only here_

_Give in to love_

_Or live in fear_

_No other path_

_No other way_

_No day but today..._

**Author's Second Note: Okay, that wasn't quite how I pictured it to go. This was meh. I'm okay with it, but not my best. AngelisIgniRelucent, I hope you liked it anyway! This is only my first prompt, I promise I'll get better. :)**

**Take care.**

**-Patricia Sage**


End file.
